Awkward Relationship
by loliconkawaii
Summary: Dia berjanji padamu, bahwa tepat sehari setelah Valentine dia akan menyambut perasaan yang sudah kau pendam sejak lama. Kemudian tibalah tanggal 15 Februari. Kau merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi, jarak diantara kalian tidak mengalami perubahan. "Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku?" Warning! YouXKuroko, Your POV, Gaje, Sekuel dari 'Awkward Confession'.


**.**

**.**

**"Awkward Relationship"**

**Sekuel dari "Awkward Confession"**

**By: loliconkawaii**

**[c] Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: YouXKuroko**

**Warning: Gaje, Possible Typo, EYD berantakan, Possible OOC**

**Setting: Sehari setelah Valentine**

**.**

**Dedicated to you who love Kuroko so much**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga kalian menikmati fic ini! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian kemarin sungguh bagaikan khayalan yang selalu mengkorupsi memoriku—mengotori sel-sel otakku dengan bayangan akan sosoknya.

Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya bahwa Kuroko-kun, orang yang kusukai, berkata bahwa dia akan membalas perasaanku tepat sehari setelah Valentine.

Dan hari ini adalah tanggal 15 Februari.

Apa semua ini hanyalah khayalan gilaku? Mengingat diriku yang memiliki daya imajinasi yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah, tidak jarang aku selalu melamunkan dirinya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Berbicara dengan normal, pulang bersama, dan bisa berada di dekatnya tanpa perlu merasa gugup...

Sekali lagi, itu semua hanyalah khayalanku. Fakta menyedihkan kembali menusukku, bahwa aku tidak bisa untuk tidak gagap saat bercakap-cakap dengannya. Selalu memalingkan wajah saat irisku tidak sengaja beradu dengan iris biru lautnya. Mengajaknya pulang bersama menjadi hal yang mustahil dan berada dalam urutan pertama dari daftar 'Hal Yang Mustahil Terjadi Dalam Hidupku'.

Jika aku melihat ke belakang, aku tidaklah berbeda dari si pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Namun yang membedakan adalah, dia sangatlah dekat denganku—hingga aku merasa bisa meraihnya. Disaat yang sama dia terasa jauh—hingga sering kali kurasakan tanganku seperti menggapai udara hampa.

Pengecut. Itulah diriku yang dulu.

'Ini bukan mimpi kan?' Kutarik pipiku yang sedikit 'gemuk' dengan harapan akan memberikan rasa sakit yang kuinginkan—sayangnya, aku terlalu berlebihan memberi kekuatan padanya sampai aku bisa merasakan nyeri menyerang pipiku.

Sakit. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak.

_"Aku akan membalas perasaanmu besok, di tempat ini pada jam yang sama."_

Kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya sungguh bagaikan alunan melodi indah yang turun dari surga. Sejak itu aku menetapkan bahwa suaranya adalah yang terbaik dibandingkan teman satu paduan suara—tidak, bahkan penyanyi yang aku kagumi sekalipun.

Terlalu indah hingga membuatku mabuk.

Senyum itu masih terpotret jelas dalam memoriku. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya saat dahi kami bersentuhan, dan bagaimana dengan tangannya yang lembut serta seputih susu itu menyentuh kedua pipiku—

"Hei, apa aku bisa memasak telur dan akan matang kalau kuletakkan diatas kepalamu?"

Sindiran itu kembali membuyarkan lamunan indahku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

Yap, suara itu berasal dari Kona-chan yang duduk berhadapan denganku. Dia sedang bertopang dagu seraya menatapku dengan bosan. Tapi, semua sindirannya hari ini bagaikan angin lalu di telingaku. Biarlah. Aku terlalu bahagia untuk memasukkan sindirannya dalam hati.

"Mungkin bisa..." Kuhantamkan kepalaku pada meja untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat. Bisa kurasakan suhu tubuhku meningkat. Mungkin dia benar, telur bisa matang jika diletakkan diatas kepalaku saat ini. Ingin sekali aku menghantamkan kepala ini pada dinding, melompat-lompat, lalu berguling-guling di lantai sebagai pengekspresian dari perasaanku yang sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan sepertinya sebuah kata 'bahagia' tidak akan cukup untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Tahan diri, ini masih di sekolah...

"Tapi jujur, kupikir dia menolakmu. Suaramu ditelpon tadi malam terlalu serak dan terbata-bata untuk orang yang habis ditolak. Dan kau...menangis."

Peesh!

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah yang semakin memerah ketika diingatkan pada kejadian tadi malam. Aku menelpon Kona-chan dan semuanya tepat seperti apa yang dia katakan.

"Ma-maaf... aku terlalu senang sampai ingin menangis rasanya."

Aku bisa mendengar dia mendengus geli—hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat menanggapi reaksiku yang menurutnya berlebihan dan konyol terhadap sesuatu. Lalu dia berkata, "Kau beruntung ya, dia benar-benar laki-laki yang baik. Tidak ingin merasakan kebahagiaan saat hari dimana orang-orang terluka dan menderita, eh?" meski samar, aku bisa merasakan kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva yang sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya, seketika aku teringat bahwa dia pernah dicampakkan oleh pacarnya semasa SMP. Dia menolak untuk menceritakan detailnya, tapi sejak saat itu dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki lain atau pun mempercayai mereka.

Sungguh, aku merasa tidak enak hati karena membuatnya teringat masa lalunya. "M-maaf..."

"Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh?" Dia menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus, "Aku akan marah kalau kau terus merasa tidak enak padaku. Itu membuatku merasa dikasihani. Aku tidak butuh itu." Ia beranjak dari kursinya dengan hentakan yang tidak pelan.

Lagi, perkataannya menusuk hatiku. Dan kali ini sukses. Dia benar, tapi tidak seratus persen benar.

Apa aku telah membuatnya marah?

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang Kona-chan berada disampingku. Lalu dengan satu gerakan tangan membuatku berada dalam dekapannya, dia mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kepalaku sedangkan aku masih berada dalam posisi duduk.

"Kau harus bahagia dengannya. Itulah yang kuinginkan. Tapi aku akan lebih marah kalau setelah ini kau melupakanku karena terlalu bahagia bersamanya, oke?"

Lagi-lagi, perkataannya berhasil menggores hatiku. "Kona-chan bodoh." Hanya untuk kali ini, aku berani mengatainya bodoh. Mana mungkin aku akan melupakannya setelah ini? Aku tidak akan bisa. Karena dia adalah sahabatku.

**.**

**.**

Sekelebat memoriku kembali pada masa-masa dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Alunan melodi dari tape yang sengaja kuputar untuk menghilangkan sunyi menggema pada ruangan itu—membuatku semakin terbuai pada kenangan yang terukir sejak aku mengenalnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mengingatnya.

Kona-chan sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan, sehingga aku terpaksa harus menunggu sendirian di ruang musik ini. Hanya aku dan sebuah _grand piano_ yang keberadaannya paling mencolok disitu. Dari posisiku yang tengah mengistirahatkan kepala ini pada lenganku yang kuletakkan diatas meja, aku melirik jam dinding.

Pukul tiga lebih empat puluh lima menit.

Aku masih memiliki waktu sekitar satu jam lebih sampai waktunya tiba dimana Kuroko-kun akan membalas perasaanku di taman itu.

Aah, kenapa waktu terasa lama sekali?

Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu.

Kau kejam Kuroko-kun, membiarkanku menunggu semalaman hanya untuk mendengarkan ungkapan perasaanmu.

Kau kejam karena telah membuatku terhipnotis dalam genggamanmu.

Itulah sebabnya aku menyukaimu.

Kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, adalah sebuah eksistensi satu-satunya yang berhasil membuatku gila hanya dengan sebuah kontak mata.

Semua dimulai sejak saat itu, dimana aku yang sedang kebingungan mencari pasangan untuk mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Jepang secara berkelompok—aku yang sudah sangat pasrah karena tidak kunjung mendapat pasangan karena semua yang kuajak menolak...

_"Ano..."_

Kau yang bagaikan hantu, muncul secara tidak terduga tepat dihadapanku hingga membuatku menjerit seperti kesetanan.

_"Aku belum mendapatkan partner, apa kau juga sama?"_

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri saat teringat akan kenangan manis itu.

_"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya."_

Juga saat kau membantuku mengatasi diriku yang terserang demam panggung pada detik menjelang presentasi. Tanpa kusadari aku menumpahkan segala uneg-uneg yang selalu kusimpan sendiri padamu. Lalu disaat itulah kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu...

Hanya dengan seulas senyum tipis dari bibirmu, kau mampu memberikan kekuatan pada diriku untuk mengatasi rasa takut ini.

Dan sejak saat itu aku bagaikan seorang stalker yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MATI AKU!"

Kutujukan sebuah kalimat rutukan pada diriku yang menyedihkan ini.

Ya, sangat menyedihkan sampai aku ingin membenturkan kepala ini pada dinding.

Sekarang sudah pukul enam lebih sepuluh menit.

BAGAIMANA BISA AKU KETIDURAN?!

Sudah kuduga, mengenang masa lalu dengan _background_ musik yang mengalun adalah kombinasi yang amat sangat buruk.

Bodohnya aku.

Dan disinilah aku, tengah berlari di dalam koridor sekolah seperti dikejar hantu. Saat itu sekolah sudah hampir sepi ditandai dengan sangat minimnya siswa-siswi yang berpapasan denganku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Semoga aku masih sempat!

Aku terus memaksakan kaki ini untuk terus berlari sekuat tenaga—keluar dari gedung hingga akhirnya meninggalkan lapangan sekolah. Langit sudah ternodai oleh hitam namun sedikit menyisakan terang di ufuk Barat, menandakan bahwa matahari baru saja tenggelam.

Usahaku berlari maraton tidak sia-sia, hanya dalam lima menit kini taman itu sudah mulai terlihat. Dan detik itu aku semakin menambah kecepatan lariku hingga akhirnya aku tiba disana.

Hanya untuk menemukan kenyataan bahwa taman itu kosong...

Aku hanya bisa mematung menemui situasi itu. Nafasku memburu hingga memunculkan uap putih dalam tempo yang tidak beraturan, aku berusaha untuk terus mengisi paru-paruku yang kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Kenyataan pahit yang tidak ingin kupercaya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata ini beberapa kali dengan harapan bahwa dia akan muncul secara tidak terduga karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Namun, hasilnya tetaplah sama.

Di taman ini, hanya ada aku. Sendirian. Yang tengah terduduk lemas karena kelelahan. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku yang beradu dengan tanah.

Ingin rasanya aku dengan suara lantang, menertawakan diri ini.

Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Tentu saja dia sudah pulang kan? Dan dapat dipastikan keesokan harinya, dia tidak akan mau memandangmu lagi.

—begitulah kata iblis dalam diriku.

Tanah ini mulai ternodai oleh bulir-bulir air mata yang tidak bisa kubendung lagi—hingga menghasilkan jejak air diatas permukaannya. Kemudian isakan tangis lolos dari bibir ini dengan begitu mudahnya.

Rasanya seperti disayat oleh pisau kasat mata hingga menembus jantungku. Lalu seakan itu saja tidak cukup, nafasku terasa berat seolah dadaku diremas tanpa ampun oleh sebuah tangan raksasa.

Saat aku diberi kesempatan, dengan mudahnya aku menyiakannya.

"Maaf, Kuroko-kun. Maaf."

Bibirku yang mulai kaku karena kedinginan terus menggumamkan permintaan maaf yang kutujukan pada orang yang pasti saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya. Menyumpah bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mau berbicara denganku lagi. Dan aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal tanpa suara padanya.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu setelah aku menumpahkan emosi ini hingga tidak tersisa lagi kesedihan apapun. Meski begitu, kekosongan dalam hatiku menganga bagaikan jurang tanpa dasar yang siap menelanku kapan saja.

Dengan kedua tangan ini, aku menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa baik di pipi maupun pelupuk mataku. Tenggorokanku sakit. Sepertinya besok aku akan absen latihan paduan suara. Aku juga bisa merasakan mataku bengkak. Mungkin lebih baik besok aku tidak usah masuk.

Ya, agar aku tidak perlu bertatapan dengannya.

Aku memaksakan badanku yang masih sedikit gemetaran untuk berdiri. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan agar bisa merilekskan diriku. Kusingkirkan debu yang menempel dengan nakalnya pada bagian belakang bawah jaketku.

Sungguh, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ingin segera sampai ke rumah lalu tidur.

—lalu melupakan semua ini.

Ya, tidak buruk juga. Lagipula, perjalanan cintaku telah berakhir disini.

Semua sudah berakhir.

Segalanya.

Dan disitu, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku melihatnya...

Laki-laki yang seharusnya saat ini ada di rumah, mengutuk diriku, tengah berdiri disatu-satunya akses masuk menuju taman ini. Laki-laki bersurai biru dengan iris senada, wajah sedatar triplek dengan suara yang tidak kalah datarnya. Tengah berdiri disana dengan sebuah kaleng minuman digenggamannya...

—dengan beberapa butir salju menghuni surai lautnya.

Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi?

"Ah, konbanwa."

Tuhan jahat sekali, apa cobaan tadi tidak cukup?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya seraya melenyapkan jarak diantara kami selangkah.

Aku pun menambah jarak selangkah.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" Ia melenyapkan selangkah.

Aku menambah selangkah.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Tolong lenyaplah! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak pantas menerima kebaikanmu! Tolong jangan membuatku hancur lebih dari ini, Kuroko-kun.

Apa aku membuatmu kesal? Kau jadi ingin menuangkan minuman itu keatas kepalaku?

Tidak satu pun kata berhasil lolos dari bibirku.

Tubuhku tersentak saat tidak ada lagi celah bagiku untuk menambah jarak diantara kami. Ya, aku terpojok sementara dia terus mengurangi jarak diantara kami.

"J-jangan..mendekat..!"

Tidak ada gunanya, dia terus mendekat. Aah, apa ini hukuman bagiku? Karena sudah membuatnya menunggu dalam cuaca sedingin ini?

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan pasrah. Bersiap untuk menerima hukumanku.

Srak!

Sentuhan hangat secara berulang yang kurasakan pada puncak kepala sukses membuatku terkesiap. Kemudian kulihat gumpalan putih berjatuhan bersamaan dengan tangannya membelai kepalaku.

Oh, dia menyingkirkan salju dari kepalaku.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Bagai tersihir, kata-katanya membuatku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatap iris biru lautnya.

Harusnya aku yang minta maaf.

Ingin sekali kukatakan itu, namun aku hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepala perlahan tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari irisnya.

Sekali lagi, aku tenggelam ke dalam lautan miliknya.

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu sekali lagi menatapku sebelum melanturkan kata demi kata dari bibirnya...

"..."

15 Februari, Hari Jumat pada pukul enam lebih dua puluh delapan menit. Aku telah hancur. Dan orang beruntung yang berhasil melakukannya tidak lain adalah orang yang kusukai dengan segenap hatiku, teman sekelasku. Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat sampai rasanya hanya dengan sebuah kedipan mata, musim semi datang. Menggantikan putihnya musim dingin dengan warna-warni kehidupan sehingga tercipta harmonisasi yang indah. Gundulnya ranting pohon sakura akibat dinginnya salju kini mulai bermekaran kelopak-kelopak merah muda yang kemudian berguguran tertiup angin musim semi yang hangat.

Sudah dua bulan sejak tanggal yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupku berlalu. Dan sudah dua bulan juga lah aku resmi menjadi pacarnya.

Karena rumah kami searah, kami sering pulang bersama meski terkadang aku harus pulang sendiri karena tidak tega membuatnya menunggu aku selesai latihan paduan suara. Setiap pagi dia akan berdiri di depan rumah, lalu sepulang sekolah dia akan mendatangiku yang kini berbeda kelas dengannya atau jika kami sama-sama ada kegiatan klub, dia akan menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah. Kadang dia juga mengajakku untuk ke Majiba bersama dengan Kagami-kun.

Harusnya sih hubungan kami semakin dekat...

SEHARUSNYA.

Lalu apa-apaan suasana ini?!

Selalu dan selalu saja seperti ini. Kami berjalan bersisian. Dia yang sibuk membaca novel di tangannya sedangkan aku menatap lurus ke depan. Jarak sebesar lima puluh senti yang bagaikan sebuah jurang dengan lebar lima puluh meter memisahkan kami. Tanpa ada satu pun pertukaran kata diantara kami.

Jika dan hanya jika kejadian langka itu terjadi, dua menit adalah rekor terlamaku memiliki kesempatan (dan keberanian) untuk berbicara dengannya.

Tapi jangan salah! Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk memula pembicaraan dengannya. Masalah terbesarnya adalah Kuroko-kun bukanlah tipe yang banyak berbicara sedangkan aku adalah tipe yang sulit untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan.

Dan yang paling membuatku sesak. Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku—kecuali jika benar-benar diperlukan. Menyentuh disini maksudku adalah bergandengan tangan atau sekedar menautkan jemarinya dengan milikku meski hanya sesaat.

Bahkan membelai kepalaku—seperti saat itu—pun tidak...

Hambar. Adalah kata yang cocok untuk mengomentari hubungan kami.

**.**

**.**

"—BEGITU KONA-CHAN!"

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku dengan memasrahkan kepalaku pada gravitasi bumi hingga terbenam dalam lipatan tanganku diatas meja dengan Kona-chan duduk berhadapan denganku. Di kelas dua ini aku sekelas dengannya, tapi kabar buruknya aku beda kelas dengan Kuroko-kun.

"Lalu kau ingin yang seperti apa? Berciuman dengannya? Melakukan 'itu' dengannya?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dengan tidak sabaran, "B-bukan itu maksudku! A-aku..hanya ingin dia menyentuhku, meski hanya sedikit..." aku menghela nafas.

Suaraku semakin mengecil, "Aku jadi ragu apa dia benar-benar—"

Kona-chan menatapku dengan tajam.

"—menyukaiku..."

Tajam sampai rasanya bisa mengulitiku hidup-hidup.

"Jadi, kau beranggapan bahwa dengan menyentuhmu akan menjadikan bukti kalau dia menyukaimu?"

Aku masih terdiam karena reaksi yang diberikannya. Selama aku bersama dengannya sejak awal SMU, tidak pernah sekali pun dia menunjukkan ekspresi seperti tadi. Sorot mata yang menyiratkan...kekecewaan?

Dia beranjak dari hadapanku, lalu mengucapkan satu kalimat yang tidak pernah kuduga akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku kecewa padamu."

Dia pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

**.**

**.**

Seminggu lebih sudah berlalu. Sejak saat itu Kona-chan selalu memalingkan wajahnya saat kami bertatapan, kemudian berlalu seolah-olah aku ini tidak ada. Kenapa kau jadi seperti itu? Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Kau salah paham. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Lihat, Kona-chan...

Aku hanya ingin dia menyentuhku, meski hanya bergandengan tangan bagiku tidak masalah. Aku ingin merasakan sentuhannya yang lembut sekali lagi. Merasakan aroma vanilla miliknya yang selalu membuatku candu. Tenggelam dalam laut yang terpancar dari iris birunya. Merasakan cintanya.

Tapi yang dilakukannya hanyalah tetap menjaga jarak terhadapku dengan ekspresi kosong yang tidak pernah lelah hinggap diwajahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan minimnya pertukaran kata diantara kami.

Aku muak.

Dan tentu saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini terang-terangan padanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Suara datarnya yang bagaikan alunan nada indah ditelingaku berhasil membangunkanku dari lamunan, meski begitu aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku. "T-tidak ada.." Aku bohong, tentu saja.

Setelah lomba paduan suara selesai, Kuroko-kun mengajakku ke taman dekat sekolah yang kini telah menjadi tempat favoritku—tempat bersejarah bagiku dimana dia membalas perasaanku dengan sambutan yang positif.

Entah apa maksudnya mengajakku ke tempat ini. Mana sejak tadi kami hanya saling diam seperti biasanya sampai akhirnya setelah agak lama dia mengatakan sesuatu.

Cukup. Semua ini membuatku lelah hingga membuat konsentrasiku pada lomba lenyap.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Konatsu-san?"

Huh, kau peka juga untuk seseorang yang cuek pada pacarnya.

"Kurang lebih begitu..." jawabku singkat.

Hening untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Maaf, aku sudah lelah Kuroko-kun. Semuanya tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada yang berubah diantara kita. Tidak ada baik perhatian maupun perlakuanmu padaku. Padahal dengan menjadi pacarmu aku berharap bisa menjadi lebih dekat denganmu. Mengenalmu yang selalu terasa sulit untuk kujangkau dengan lebih baik.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang menggenggam tiang ayunan, lalu beranjak dari situ, membelakanginya yang masih terduduk. "Kuroko-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Hening.

"Tentu saja."

Aku tahu kau bohong.

"..kalau benar menyukaiku—" Aku berusaha untuk tidak gugup, "kenapa kau tidak pernah menyentuhku?"

Hening.

Tuh kan, kau tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sudah kuduga. Aku terlalu berharap. Aku menyesal sudah memiliki ekspektasi yang tinggi dengan menjadi pacarnya.

Aku sungguh ingin menertawakan diriku, "Maaf sudah menanyakan hal yang aneh, lupakan saja."

Dia menghela nafas, lalu aku mendengar suara besi yang beradu saat dia beranjak dari ayunan. "Kurasa aku mengerti perasaan Konatsu-san."

Oh, bagus. Sekarang kau malah membelanya.

Aku kesal. Tentu saja. Aku masih membelakanginya tanpa sedikit pun bergeming sebagai wujud dari aksi protesku. Silakan anggap aku egois dan kekanakan. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya."

"Apa—"

Duesh!

Aku lupa, kalau dia juga mengajak Nigou dan saat berada di auditorium dimana lomba diselenggarakan, anjing cilik itu dia simpan di dalam tasnya. Sehingga saat aku membalikkan badan, pipiku langsung disambut oleh _mini punch_ dari duplikat Kuroko-kun versi fauna.

"Bahkan Nigou juga setuju denganku." Jika saja anjing itu bukan miliknya dan bukan merupakan anjing favoritku, pasti saat ini dia sudah berakhir di klinik dokter hewan.

Aku mengerutkan alis ini, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"...kau bodoh."

"Hah?!" Sudah tadi membela Kona-chan, menuduhku tidak memikirkan Kona-chan, sekarang mengataiku bodoh? Hei, aku kan normal. Itu semua salahmu karena sudah membuatku jatuh ke dalam jeratanmu. Jadi kan wajar kalau terkadang aku menginginkan hal itu.

TERKADANG. Ya.

**...**

Aku bohong! Aku sering mengkhayal melakukan ini dan itu bersamanya! Setiap saat dimana pun dan kapan pun. Dan apa kau tahu? Bahwa diam-diam aku mencari tahu segalanya tentang dirimu seperti yang fangirl gila lakukan terhadap idolanya. Aku sangat membutuhkan waktu tidur lebih karena di malam hari aku sulit tidur karena memikirkanmu. Tanpa menggerakkan seujung jari pun, kau berhasil membuatku jadi seperti ini.

Apa kau puas, Kuroko Tetsuya?

Ingin sekali aku menumpahkan seluruh uneg-unegku itu padanya , namun aku hanya bisa menahannya dalam hati. Entah kenapa. Sesuatu seperti menyuruhku untuk diam dan mendengarkannya.

Akhirnya suaraku melunak, "Apa maksudmu aku ini bodoh? Bukankah wajar kalau aku menginginkannya? Yang justru aneh itu—"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Sudah cukup dengan semua permintaan maafmu! Hentikan! Apalagi kali ini?

Kuroko-kun berdiri tepat dibelakangku, sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan aroma vanilla yag kurindukan serta hembusan nafasnya yang samar. "Saat itu aku telah lepas kendali karena terlalu bahagia."

Eh?

...aku...tidak salah dengar kan?

"Aku pun menginginkannya."

Seakan tidak cukup, dia mengulangi perkataannya sekali lagi.

"Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau inginkan."

Aku mulai kesal, kini aku membalikkan badanku hingga membuat kedua iris kami melakukan kontak. "Jaa..kalau kau memang menginginkannya, kenapa yang kau lakukan malah kebalikannya?!" suaraku yang meninggi satu oktaf perlahan mengecil, "..aku seperti orang bodoh yang selalu berharap."

Suaraku bergetar disaat yang sama, dan aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepala ini untuk menyembunyikan ekspresiku.

"...aku ingin menjagamu."

Aku tercengang.

Menjaga..ku?

"Aku sangat memahami diriku. Kalau aku tidak menahan diri seperti ini, nafsu pasti akan menguasaiku. Lalu tanpa sadar aku akan menyakitimu. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Aku menyukai—tidak, aku mencintaimu."

Tuhan, tolong katakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi! Kumohon!

"Sehingga aku akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa menjagamu, meski itu artinya aku harus menahan diri dan merasa tersiksa." Kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia katakan membuatnya harus mengambil nafas untuk kemudian melanjutkannya, "Karena—"

"..."

Deg!

Jika saja satu permohonanku diizinkan untuk terkabul, aku ingin waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

"Demo, yappari...mungkin aku memang terlalu berlebihan." Kuroko-kun menggaruk pipinya pelan, "Bisakah..kita memulainya perlahan? Aku berharap dengan begitu kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik. Dan kalau suatu saat aku kehilangan kendali, tolong jangan sungkan untuk menegurku." Kepadaku yang hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

—dengan senyum tulus terlukis di wajahnya.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagai tersihir oleh senyumnya, perlahan aku menyentuh tangannya yang terulur, merasakan sentuhan lembutnya sebelum kemudian membawa tangan mungilku ke dalam genggamannya.

"Yoroshiku..onegaishimasu."

**.**

Sisa perjalanan pulang kami hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Meski kami berjalan bersisian dengan jarak yang tidak sejauh dulu, tidak ada satu pun diantara kami yang berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan kecil.

Tapi saat ini aku tidak keberatan, karena dari jemari kami yang bertautan aku bisa merasakan seluruh perasaannya padaku tersalurkan melaluinya, lalu mencapai hatiku.

Perkataannya yang sudah kadaluarsa oleh waktu, terus terngiang indah dalam memoriku.

_"—karena menyakitimu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan, dan menyakitimu adalah hal yang pertama kali ingin kulakukan saat kita terikat oleh janji suci." _

Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menundukkan kepalaku sepanjang perjalanan, menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona hebat.

Kau curang, Kuroko-kun.

Kau membuatku semakin tenggelam ke dalam lautan itu.

**.**

_**Enam tahun kemudian, Kuroko-kun mewujudkan perkataannya saat itu menjadi nyata. Tepat pada tanggal yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupku, dia menyakitiku. Membuatku menitikkan air mata akan rasa sakit yang diberikannya, serta menodaiku...**_

_**Juga memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga dalam hidupku.**_

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

_**OMAKE**_

"_Ano saa_, apa kau mengenal Kona-chan sejak lama?"

Menanggapi pertanyaanku, Kuroko-kun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _vanilla shake_ miliknya. Sebelum pulang dia menyeretku ke Majiba, "Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku hanya mengenalnya sebatas wajah dan namanya saja. Dia adalah mantan pacar teman SMPku."

"Sou..desuka?" Aku masih teringat bahwa aku masih berhutang maaf padanya, hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah sampai sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan itu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja. Mungkin aku memang kelewatan, tapi bukankah dia tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu? Maksudku, itu kan hal yang wajar." Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerucutkan bibirku mengingat reaksi Kona-chan yang berlebihan. Dia itu memang terlalu sensitif.

"Eh? Apa dia tidak menceritakannya padamu?" Nada suaranya yang terkejut sangat kontras dengan wajah tripleknya.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku mengerutkan alis dengan kesal. "Kalau aku tahu, untuk apa aku sampai harus tidak bertegur sapa dengannya selama seminggu lebih?"

"..aku juga tidak begitu tahu detailnya. Tapi saat itu Konatsu-san yang masih merupakan pacar temanku, tertarik pada laki-laki lain. Dan—"

"…"

Aku mematung.

Pantas saja…

Saat itu aku membulatkan tekadku untuk meminta maaf padanya sampai Kona-chan mau memaafkanku meski aku harus bersimpuh puluhan kali.

Dan disaat yang sama aku telah menandai satu nama untuk kumasukkan ke dalam daftar 'Orang Yang Kelak Harus Dilenyapkan Dari Muka Bumi'.

**End**

* * *

**Selesai, kali ini bener-bener selesai TwT lagi-lagi saya ngetik maraton dan langsung kapok karena tangan langsung kram seharian, jadinya ga bisa menepati deadline seharusnya yaitu tanggal 15 kemarin *nangis*dan...**

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS WRITING ABOUT HAHAHAHAHA /capslok jebol/ salah satu sebabnya saya telat publish juga karena kemarin sempet kena WB, jadi maaf kalo fic ini malah kurang terasa 'fluff' dan feeling-nya ga kena di kalian *pundung dipojokan***

**Soal cliffhanger (?) terakhir itu, kalian pasti sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud Kuroko kan? Yap, siapa lagi kalo bukan Bang Jaki kita tercinta XDD Nama pacarnya Kise saya sesuaikan aja sama sikon, ga nyangka juga endingnya bakal kayak gini jadi berhubung rada nyabung sama pacarnya Kise di Teikou yg direbut Haizaki saya buat gini deh lol.**

**Habis ini saya bakal fokus ke fic The Other Self sama Endless Love (AkaXFem!Kuro), tapi kalau kalian mau request fic YouXChara bisa sih tapi saya ga jamin hasilnya bisa memuaskan kalian dan cepet jadi. Tapi saya bakal berusaha #blink**

******Sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya! Mind to leave any feedback? :3**


End file.
